Return Redux
by DarkAngstScary
Summary: “Er… Nas I mean…Tsutsui is it… have you looked in a mirror lately? I mean, I thought Shindou friend was a guy and Nase, you’re,” Waya looked like he might gag, “well kinda of cute, as in…attractive girl to hit on” The spiky hair boy imitates gagging.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm avoiding my other fic and did this during finals week. I still should be studying now. Meh.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, Hng or Return, which it is based on.

Return Redux:

Chapter 1 : The Beginning

"Did you hear? That first year, Tetsuo scored 28th on the national mock exam!"

"That's amazing! What does he look like?

Tsutsui cringes in his seat. Invariably, students would point to him, thinking that he was Kaga, but he wasn't. No matter how much he studied, whether it was go or textbooks, he could never catch up to Kaga. To him it was a joke to take the mock exam. Still he studied, hours and hours, days upon days. But even with the amount of studying he put in, he scored only 48th on the same mock national exam .If it were any other school, or even if it were any other school without Kaga, it would be a great achievement for him. Unfortunately, the teacher Kaga made a deal with, had him take his exam. Who took the national mock exam in exchange for three months detention? Only Kaga that's who.

"Is that him? Is that Tetsuo-san? He sits in the back right? I mean he fits what national mock exam scorer would look like, with those thick glasses and looking at a textbook even now."

"Kimihiro-san, Takayama sensei wants to have a word with you," a boy yells into the classroom.

"Coming," Tsutsui replies weakly and gets out of his seat to follow the student.

"What, not him after all. What a loser..."

Tsutsui cringes at the insult and slumps even lower in an attempt to sink into the floor in the few steps before the door.

"Kimihiro-san, congratulations on scoring 48th on the national mock exam. It's one of the highest the school's had since its founding! Certainly, Tetsuo-san did scored higher than you, but with his wild ways, I doubt we could ever him to actually sit down to take another test. Our school's hopes rest with you, Tsutsui, in ways more than one. I heard you and Tetsuo-san to be friends"

"We, um, grew up together, but I wouldn't call us …friends." Tsutsui drifts off saying as Takayama sensei gets distracted by the visage of the red haired Kaga walking toward the soccer fields.

"Hey, weren't you just about to die of a stomachache in my class! Aren't you supposed to be in the infirmary?" Takayama sensei looks like she's about to die of an apoplexy.

"Oh, I just need some exercise, I'm off to the soccer club! Sayonara Sensei!"

"Wait, just you come back here! ARGH! I just don't know how to deal with him!"

One of the other teachers interjects, "I heard he smokes and drives a motorcycle to school as well."

"What, he should be expelled then! Our school shouldn't tolerate delinquents!"

"Kaga's not bad at heart, and he's smart, scoring 28th on the national mock exam. He's also aiming for the World Cup and afterwards becoming a shogi pro. He wouldn't endanger his or anyone's left before then." Tsutusi felt compelled to explain as he had for the other 16 years of his life for Kaga. It was why Takayama sensei really dragged him in to talk to him. Might as well nip it in the bud.

"I knew it! Tsutsui, you are our hope!"

No, it really was hopeless.

"What's up genius?" Kaga says as he sees Tsutsui standing there in the sun, just staring at him. "I just finished telling another teacher that I would "reform" you." He wasn't about to repeat all the nice things he said about Kaga, the other boy would never let him live it down.

"Hah! Good one, Tsutsui. That'll never happen."

"You really shouldn't ride your bike to school regardless, or ditch class."

"Hey, at least I finally got a license for the motorcycle like you keep bugging me to do."

Tsutsui was taken back for a minute. Kaga actually listened to him for once?

"Want a ride?" Kaga offered a second helmet to him.

Wait, Kaga was being nice for once? That had to be some trick to it. But if he did accept Kaga offer, he actually would be in time for cram school.

"O-kay. But don't go too fast!"

Kaga answered him while putting on his own helmet. "Oh, and why would I ever do that…"

Tsutsui got on the motorcycle and hugged Kaga tightly.

"Hey, loosen up will ya? I mean, I don't like anyone but girls getting that close"

He was going to regret this, Tsutsui just knew it.

"KAGA SLOW DOWN!" Tsutsui was in a panic. At first Kaga seemed to have heed his wishes and driven slower, at least Kaga's definition of slow. But once they gotten on the strip of highway on the mountain, Kaga had revved the engine.

"I can't hear you….." Kaga said in a sing song voice that was lost in the strong winds that was blowing against Tsutsui face.

"SLOW DOWN!"

Kaga only response this time was to rev the engine and went faster.

Tsutsui had no choice but to hug Kaga even tighter.

Kaga felt the choking grip and thought maybe he should slow down. "Ease up Tsutsui, remember you're not a girl!" The grip loosened and Kaga felt satisfied. However in that spilt second of thought, his bike skidded a little on the road, propelling them forward toward the incoming lane. The lights of big truck were there and it would almost be too late …..

"Shit! Tsutsui, hang on…."

Kaga tried to control his bike, and it seemed like they would barely make it but to his horror, Tsutsui fell off his bike and in slow motion, Kaga watched the gentle green haired boy he known all his life rolling toward the incoming tires of a 16 wheeler.

That was all Kaga saw before he blacked out.

_Tsutsui_… _Tsutsui… Tsutsui.._

Someone was calling him, probably his mom. He better wake up then…..

Tsutsui opened his girl slowly, and in his drowsy state , he began to get out of bed. When he couldn't, he remembered. The accident.

A cute girl looked at him from the mirror.

_She's cute… wonder what she's in for._

Tsutsui looks behind him. No one was there.

Tsutsui then began to lean closer to the mirror, and the girl leaned closer as well.

Tsutsui waves his hands, and the girl does as well.

A sickening feel was upon him.

He looked down, and through the paper thin hospital gown he could see breasts.

God had finally played the ultimate trick on him.

He finally was the weakling girl that Kaga always called him.

A/n: This had much more impact in the manga, oh well. I thought of this idea when I was not supposed(read: during finals week and not studying still). There's not enough Kaga and Tsutsui stories out there but unfortunately I know my rendering of them seems rather bland. Hopefully it'll get better. What did you think? For those who read Return, it should play out pretty much the same. I know I'm kinda stealing ideas… but I really wanted to see Kaga suffer. C/C appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I know a lot of people don't like this story, but after a certain point I get to, I'll drop it. I just wanted to write a certain scene, but it doesn't work unless I put some background on it. So unlike the real Return(I think), the main character won't stay a girl okay? Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: Nothing is Mine, as usual.

Chapter 2: Puking

Wait, a minute, he was still dreaming that's it. There's no possible way that a guy can become a girl without having extensive surgery… and there's no way they would mistake him for a girl.

Right, right? No way…. Wait a minute, that was his neighbor! Hah, how stupid of him to jump to conclusions. Tsutsui turns his head to smile at his neighbor to ease her reaction to him having a small mental breakdown.

No one was there.

Okay. There was a rational explanation for this. It was a dream. He was only dreaming in limbo or was in a coma or something. That's it. The perfect explanation. Tsutsui burrows deeper in his covers ignoring the big gaping holes in his hastily constructed excuse.

Someone knocks on the door to his room, but Tsutsui assumes its just external noise. Maybe the person was looking for someone else in the room, despite there being no one else in that room….

Footsteps try silently to cross the floor but the squeaks give the person away till the stopped right in front of what would be his bed.

"Nase, are you okay? I heard you overdid it on the partying for your pro entrance…"

Tsutsui's eyes fly open. "Okay, are you part of my dream too?" He couldn't ignore the phantom, if it really was one.

"What are you talking about, Nase?" The tall blue haired youth looks confused.

"Actually, not so strange. I'm only sticking Shindou go pro friends into my dreams, yup. Er, what was his name again…"

"I'm Isumi, remember? Are okay Nase? I mean I know you passing the pro exam was a cause of celebration but-" Isumi gets cut off by the bang of the door and a exuberant cry.

"Hey Nase, heard you got food poisoning! Feeling better now? I told you not to pig out!" Waya grins , expecting an insult to hurl his way.

The person whom the boy called Nase looks at him blankly. "Hm, you must be more sick than I thought. Anyway I brought your favorite cake from that bakery that you like so much." Waya raises his hand so Nase can see the pastry box. All the girl does is shut her eyes, tug on the blankets to cover over her head, and chant "This is all just a dream, this is all just a dream"

"Isumi…" Waya turns to his best friend in light of Nase's actions.

"Where's Shindou…?" Isumi whispers to Waya.

"Apparently at a wake…. For his former go club captain or something. What's wrong with Nase? She never turns down pastries, no matter how sick she is!"

"I'm not Nase! I'm Tsutsui Kimihiro!" the former green haired, now brown haired teenager, felt his perfect excuse for this mess wasn't holding up to scrutiny. Tsutsui had to accept maybe this wasn't a dream, that maybe a god had granted his dying wish, but this, this was ridiculous! He did ask for a second chance, but he thought it would mean in another lifetime or in those movies where he got three more months to live and accomplish his goals. This, this was something straight out of a manga!

"Wait, they rescued her in time right? Can you lose your memory because of food poisoning?" Waya asks, then adds as something clicks, "Hey, that's the name of the guy whose wake Shindou is going to! Why do you know it anyway? Did you know him?"

"I am him! I am Tsutsui Kimohiro!

"Nase, now is not the time to make a joke like that," Isumi tries to calm the person in front of him down.

"I AM NOT NASE! You guys must be in some kind of plot together, or something. My family can't be holding my wake, I'm right here!"

"Er… Nas- I mean….. Tsutsui is it… have you looked in a mirror lately? I mean, I thought Shindou friend was a guy and Nase, you're," Waya looked like he might gag, "well kinda of cute, as in…. attractive girl to hit on" The spiky hair boy imitates gagging. "Never thought I had to say that to Nase. Gives me the willies." Waya looks thoughtful, and grins. " Isumi, you have a car by now right?"

"Er.. yes, what does that have to do with anything?"

"I say we take Nase to this wake and have her face reality. Maybe this tsutsui was her boyfriend or something and she was trying to commit suicide yester-"

Isumi clamps Waya mouth shut, rushing to say "I don't think it's such a good idea, Waya, especially since the way Nase is now, we don't know what she'll do at his wake."

"NO!" Tsutsui grabs Isumi's arm tightly against his chest. "Please, Please, I won't do anything but I have to go. Please."

The boy turns bright red but nods.

Isumi drives the car as near as the entrance as he can, dropping the two off. "Waya, watch her carefully alright?"

"Yeah, yeah Isumi… now let's see where's Shindou…maybe he can help us out" Waya wanders off a little in the crowd, assuming Nase will follow him.

Tsutsui just looks at the gathering of people, and felt dismayed. How was his family going to explain to all these people that there was a mistake? Tsutsui drifts toward the front, but his ear catches snatches of conversation.

"Did you hear? It's a closed casket because there wasn't even enough pieces of him left for display!"

"That's him! That's the boy who was driving! Compared to his friend, he only got broken bones!"

"There goes our chance for an actual student to go to Tokyo University. This is such a shame, but maybe Kaga will now go on the straight and narrow and do it for him?"

"That's not a bad idea!" The two men share a bit of laughter quietly.

Tsutsui couldn't take it anymore, and dashed right in front of his casket.

"Miss? Could you please kneel in respect for the dead?"

Tsutsui pushes the man(who looked like Uncle Tanaka) down, screaming, "This can't be me! I'm right here! Mom, I'm Tsutsui, I can prove it to you, there's no-" Nase's hair stands up on end, and drops the casket lid, then proceeded to promply puke into the casket.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry , she's ill , she's out of her mind with grief, I'm sorry for disturbing you" Isumi grabs the puking girl and runs out of the procession hoping no one would detain them for the defacement of already messed up body.

Tsutsui wakes up, hearing voices.

"Doctor, what's wrong with her? Why is she claiming to be a dead person that she probably barely knew?"

"It could be shock, or the aftereffects of actually dying for a second or two in the ambulance car. I advise you to leave her with some relatives or friends; she shouldn't be left alone in her apartment. But she should be back to normal soon. In two weeks check back; if she still has these delusions, I'll check her into the psychiatric ward."

"Thank you, doctor."

Isumi leans against the wall as the doctor leaves.

"Are you okay, Nase? Are you going to face the truth now?"

Tsutsui lifts his hand, staring at it.

"Is," Tsutsui, voice was a little raw, and broke, " Nase a professional go player like you two?"

"Yes, that's why you were celebrating." Isumi answers in concern.

Tsutsui drops his, no, her hand down and turns away from the 2nd dan pro.

It was slight, but Isumi heard it anyway.

"I might as die then. I'm not going to ruin another person's life."


End file.
